


Welcome Home

by The_Road_So_Far_Paved_With_Blood



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 08:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Road_So_Far_Paved_With_Blood/pseuds/The_Road_So_Far_Paved_With_Blood





	Welcome Home

He walks out onto the fence-less balcony of a very tall building, staring down at the ants below. The wind blows stray pieces of hair behind him. The tail of his coat begins flying in the gust. Someone shouts from below, but it’s lost on his ears. He takes a step closer. Lifting his arms out beside him, he teeters on the edge. Leaning forward, he falls.

Large wings sprout from gashes on his back, catching the air and stopping him halfway down. He opens his eyes, finding the entire world stopped around him. He flaps the wings as easily as moving his arms. Slowly, he floats down onto hard concrete without a scratch. The wings retreat into his skin as fast as they had appeared.

A man in a yellow jacket walks over and places a hand on the fallen soldier’s shoulder.

“Welcome home, Amenadiel,” Skin pulls back from the man’s face to reveal obsidian-like muscle twisted into a smile. “We’ve missed you down here.”


End file.
